1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensing device, and more particularly to a body temperature sensing and alarming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, clinical thermometers are required for measuring the body temperature. Particularly, when taking care of babies, the parents and the nurses should measure the babies' temperature frequently with the clinical thermometers so as to know whether the babies have a temperature or not. This is inconvenient particularly in the night.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional body thermometers.